


北京女孩

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul
Kudos: 1





	北京女孩

北京是个只有冬夏两季的城市，所以到了十月也是热度不减、艳阳瞎照。而在今年这个金秋，鼓楼的各路俊男靓女、红男绿女、痴男怨女、善男信女更是过于提前地进入了春节的气氛。只见，每条大街小巷每个人的嘴里，见面第一句话，就是――

“彭磊收果儿了！你知道吗？”

彭磊，鼓楼的骄子，东城的宠儿，一位摆脱了低级趣味的高级知识分子——收、果、了。

彭大艺术家之于鼓楼人民，好比是贾宝玉之于金陵十二钗，那小眼睛一颦大门牙一笑都是所有人挂在嘴边的新闻，更遑论是收果儿这样天大的事儿了。

其实收个果儿睡两把这种事儿放别人身上并不新鲜，但是放彭磊身上那就称得上是都市奇谈了。谁不知道彭磊是个只会耍嘴皮子的。哪怕他见天儿跟人打招呼头一句都不说“吃了吗”，而是“有蜜吗？”，等真见着漂亮姑娘依然跟一小耗子让猫拎出耗子洞一样――麻爪。所以，全鼓楼人民对他这个事儿也都是将信将疑，谁还不知道彭磊鼻子以下、下巴往上那部位，好比是在里头盖了一北京站――满嘴地跑火车。

当事人彭某对广大人民群众的想法是不屑一顾的。他一反平时畏畏缩缩的常态，大鸣大放地宣扬起和另一当事人是如何的恩恩爱爱，那位传说中的果儿也就随着大舌头含含糊糊地嘚瑟，在大家伙心里有了个混沦样儿：

北京本地姑娘，身份证110102打头。一米七大高个儿，走在彭磊身边正般配、衬他。爱打扮、又特会穿，别提多亮眼了。老爹是大经济学家，家里趁钱，北京十套房。最要紧是对彭磊那叫一死心塌地、百依百顺。

就前阵，有回演出结束，这姑娘追到后台逮着彭磊直截了当地说，我喜欢你想和你好，我没指望着能跟你处对象，你要不愿意谈恋爱，就当我是一果儿，能跟你一回就成。说得彭磊肝都颤了，当晚就拽着人直奔他西直门的破筒子楼，共沐了爱河。

彭磊把不该说的话都快吐噜干净了，但这位姑娘到底姓甚名谁、是何方神圣，彭磊却从来讳莫如深、死咬着不说，生怕别人来撬他墙角似的。这样的人物居然除彭磊之外再没有人见识过了，满北京城有名儿的大飒蜜也都对不上号。可是瞧着彭磊这副想显摆又护食的小儿女样，又不像作伪。群众们不信也得信，对另一位神秘的当事人的好奇是更上一层楼。

当事人彭某三缄其口，群众的矛头自然指向了目击证人们。

头一位目击证人是彭大导演的御用影帝――吴庆晨先生。

吴庆晨先生以标准的八颗牙微笑面对大家花样儿百出的询问，他笑得平和中带着一丝激荡，激荡里嵌着一抹慈爱，慈爱间透着一股猥琐。笑得众人心里发毛，谁也不敢再多问了。

相比吴影帝的镇定自如，另一位目击证人彭磊的发小兼键盘――庞宽，就有点应激过度了。

一有人问庞宽，彭磊跟那个果儿的事，他就跟小猫让人踩了尾巴似的浑身的毛都炸了起来，三言两语飞快地岔开话题，然后攥紧他这几天老带着的一个黑色大皮包，做贼心虚一般地抽空溜走。

因着庞宽这古古怪怪的反应又衍生了新的一轮话题。

有人说，估计是彭磊只挂着他那个蜜没心思玩乐队了；有人说，听见过彭磊和庞宽在排练室里叮咣四五砸东西的声儿，没准儿是打起来了；还有人说，庞宽这成天神色匆匆的，是忙着找下家呢。

陷在旁人口舌漩涡中的当事人可没有时间管那帮长舌妇。庞宽看了一眼手表，一路着急忙慌地往彭磊的破筒子楼赶。

到了地儿，庞宽没有直接去彭磊家里，他先藏到筒子楼的公共卫生间的死角里，从大皮包里一件件往外掏行头换上。

十分钟后，一位亮眼的时髦大妞，敲响了彭磊的家门。

彭磊呲出两颗耗子牙美滋滋地把来人迎进门，他没一上来就玩什么宝贝儿我特想你咱俩嘴儿一个，倒不是因为他绅士，主要还是因为没胆儿。彭磊一手握住自己的小臂扭成个大长虫，跟在人家的屁股后面，像只小鸭子跟着大鸭子走得摇摇摆摆又寸步不离。直到进来的人换好拖鞋坐到床上，彭磊才凑过去挨着，说了见面的头一句话，也是一句最没用的话：

“你来了？”

边上儿的人“嗯”了一声，撇开了挡在眼前的头发帘儿，熟门熟路地打开床边桌上的电脑，把自己弄的歌导进去。

彭磊根本没把注意力放在歌上，一心想着怎么不着痕迹地摸两把身边的人露出来肩膀，他像个怯生生的小猫，蹑手蹑脚地扒拉着人家的衣角，扽扽人家的袖口，探着他的大脑袋腻腻歪歪地要往那片白花花的肩膀上蹭。

但凡这会儿有任何一位鼓楼人民在这间小屋旁观，都能让眼前这个景象惊到下巴脱臼。

那位传说中的身高一米七、时尚有钱又听话的北京姑娘，这会儿正在电脑前弄歌的彭磊女友，就是——

庞宽。

准确来说是假扮成女孩的庞宽。

庞宽是个爱捯饬的，就算是男扮女装也得是全北京城最有款儿的。庞宽买来一顶黑色假长发，自己再动手修剪了一下，戴上就是李嘉欣在堕落天使里的那个发型，头帘儿盖着点眼睛。脖子上系了宽带choker，遮上了喉结。他裸身套一件深V的黑色小吊带背心，光滑的丝绸质地，太阳一打就反出光来。裤子得是高腰的阔裤做旧牛仔裤，裤腰加宽束出一把小腰身来。外头罩了一件嵌着细碎彩色亮片的肥肥大大的夹克衫。这几天温度又上来了，庞宽嫌热，这外套就穿得半脱不脱地卡在肩膀上，用胳膊挎着，锁骨和肩头大大咧咧地露在外边。

至于庞宽现在为什么是这一身打扮，就要从一个多礼拜前说起了。

一个多礼拜前，乐队在演出的时候，彭磊一时兴起跳了水，广大人民群众没能接住这个分量不轻的一米八大个儿。“叭”的一声彭磊就倒栽葱地拍地上了。好在脑袋上没破皮也没肿，他又没觉着难受，就也没有上医院。演出完几个人还找地儿喝了点儿。彭磊酒量太次，最后是让庞宽搀着回了筒子楼。这一晚上都没事儿，转过天来，彭磊还约着吴庆晨拍片儿。

吴庆晨在镜头前自由发挥了半个多小时，实在干演不下去了，他一看监视器后的彭大导演正拿手托着腮神游天外装思考者呢，根本没心思看吴演员演了什么。吴庆晨刚要过去抽彭磊巴掌，彭磊就疯了，他腾地一下站起来，掏出手机来来回回拨打一个空号，嘴里不停地念叨着为什么不接电话。吴庆晨被彭磊这下吓了个半死，他从彭磊的神神叨叨中大概了解了彭磊这是急赤白脸地要找他的女朋友。

问题是彭磊没有女朋友啊。

吴庆晨又惊又怕，浑身血都凉了。他想了一百种可能，比如彭磊让女鬼缠上身了，或者外星人给彭磊洗脑了，再或是彭磊的身体被别人的灵魂鸠占鹊巢了。最后吴庆晨颤抖着手给庞宽打了电话。

庞宽一瘸一拐地挪进医院的精神科，彭磊坐在诊室外头看起来精神得很，吴庆晨倒是让彭磊忽悠着做三个问卷式检查。

一见着庞宽，彭磊就是小蝌蚪终于找见了亲娘，搂着庞宽死不撒手，嘴上不带歇地还埋汰庞宽，说他这个短头发不好看太傻缺了，要留成长的。得穿裙子，吊带那种，可以露着点腿但不能多。

要是问彭磊，他知道眼前的庞宽到底是谁吗，他就一直说这是他女朋友，一米七大高个儿，北京大妞，家里有钱又听他话，当果儿转正，爱他爱得死去活来活来死去的。但是要再问彭磊他的宝贝女朋友叫什么名字，彭磊就支支吾吾大着舌头说不出来，一会儿说叫张二妮、赵桂芬，一会又说是莫妮卡、艾娃，反正没个准话。

庞宽越听彭磊的话脸越黑，黑成个包青天马上要铡陈世美了。吴庆晨眼瞧情况不妙，发挥了他做主持人的控场能力一手提搂一个，拎着彭庞二人回了彭磊的狗窝。

又经过了三天鸡飞狗跳的“科学实验”，吴、庞两位博士总算研究出了彭磊得的是个什么新型疾病，吴庆晨博士将它命名为“彭氏延迟型青春期思春想弄女的综合征”。该病征具体表现为，彭磊是早中晚一天三顿随着饭点儿抽疯，一抽疯就寻死觅活上窜下跳地要找他的女朋友，还满鼓楼地招摇他收果儿了。只有庞宽听他的话换了女装假冒那位传说中的北京大飒蜜，彭磊才能老实在家待着，有个人模样儿。

就因为这个，庞宽从此过上了双重人格女装癖似的狗血生活。他开始不论到哪儿都提着一个揣了一整套行头的大黑皮包，一看差不多到时候了就赶去彭磊家里表演有钱傻妞儿爱大导儿。

就说今天的打扮，庞宽这小黑吊带是前几天刚置办的，单穿还有点凉，外头套以前买那个夹克，就――诶，怎么还是有点凉呢？越来越凉――

“彭磊，你丫这儿干嘛呢？老实待着，撩我背心儿干嘛？”

彭磊听话最后揉了一把庞宽的腰肉，恋恋不舍地从庞宽的背心儿里抽回手，乖乖地贴放上膝盖，像小学生一样，又缩着脖子端正坐好了。

过了没十分钟，彭磊又折腾开了，一个劲儿地非要扒庞宽裤头。

“嘛呢你？这我代购cheap monday买的，齁他妈贵的。你生往下扽是吗？”

彭磊闻言又蔫蔫地窝回去了，一双小眼睛还热切瞅着庞宽的裤裆，说：

“我看你硬了。”

“废话！跟你身上到处瞎摸你丫也硬！”

“……我是硬了。”

庞宽看着彭磊这副呆头呆脑的傻样儿，火气直往脑门上冲，他说不出自己心里现在到底是个什么滋味。庞宽心口郁结着一股气，上不来下不去地硌得他难受，眼眶都发酸。既然又是这样儿了，他俩又离不开床上那档子事儿，庞宽干脆把夹克一脱，正了正假发，语气平静地像在问待会儿吃什么一样问彭磊：

“那做吗？”

彭磊不好意思回话，他埋下头又开始抠饬庞宽的裤子，以示同意。

庞宽没有心情管彭磊又摆什么羞人答答的小姿态，他利落地给自己脱了个干净，然后上手扒彭磊衣服。

“你下流。”

“你不下流。可是你现在是一小傻逼了，自己不会脱衣服。”

彭磊被庞宽噎得一哽，哼哼半天没敢回嘴，心想，庞宽不愧是大淫魔，脱人衣服还自己做扩张。诶诶诶，这是什么姿势，太淫了。

因为彭磊现在傻逼了，庞宽就没指望着他能主动，又顾及着彭磊现在拿自己当女的，要是一个鸡巴戳在他小腹上，他得吓软了。庞宽回忆起自己在毛片儿里学习到的高新技术，他推倒彭磊，侧背对着彭磊叉开腿，省得彭磊直面他的家伙。庞宽跨坐在彭磊身上，扶着彭磊的性器把自己操开。他性子急，扩张做得不够充分，异物入侵带来的痛感从尾椎骨一路攀到腰上，他差点脱力没撑住身体。庞宽成心和自己作对，他再往上捞起了一点彭磊的左腿，夹在自己双腿间，让性器能肏得更深。没有等自己过了不应期，庞宽就开始摆动着腰胯，吃得一下比一下更狠。

庞宽确实像个变态的人格分裂，他一边让阴茎捅得发出黏腻的乱叫，假发都要随着他越发激烈的动作荡掉了，一边在心底冷漠地旁观这场假冒伪劣的性事，嘲笑他和彭磊又一次默契地共同自欺欺人。吴庆晨博士说彭磊这病是“延迟型青春期思春想弄女的综合征”，说彭磊思春说的对，至于弄女的，彭磊可没弄上。

那天演出结束喝完酒，庞宽送彭磊回去，刚一进门彭磊就按着庞宽要给他干了，庞宽主动配合着完成了这一场不算舒适的性爱。为什么自己这么䞍儿逼，庞宽也不明白。可能那些当果儿的姑娘们说的对，当你欣赏的乐手对你表示些称不上真诚的衷心的时候，你确实什么傻事都愿意为他做。可悲的是庞宽不是女的，可怕的是彭磊也不是gay。紧跟着第二天，庞宽就一个人从半边凉透了的床上接到了吴庆晨说彭磊疯了正满世界找他不存在的女朋友的电话。

虽然彭磊唱的“I'm not homo boy”是含含糊糊的，但是他喜欢女的、喜欢弄女的可太清楚明白了。和庞宽做过一回爱，彭磊就生生给自己吓疯了，愣是催眠自己，编了一不存在的女朋友出来。

彭磊每一句关于“女朋友”的形容，都像是有一把枪顶着庞宽的脑门儿，庞宽不肯闭上眼，他总要眼睁睁地看着彭磊扣动扳机，让他“死”个明白也“死”个痛快。然后，庞宽再用那些花里胡哨的装扮把自己拼凑成个人形，带着对彭磊的负罪感和报复他的快感，让他埋进自己最温软的深处。

庞宽加快了起伏，像使用个假阳具一样使用彭磊，把自己劈开击碎。他能感受到彭磊快到了，刺进他体内的肉刃又涨大了一圈。彭磊不再顺从地任他主宰，雄性生殖本能更占上风，彭磊开始蹬着床使力往上顶，在庞宽黏黏糊糊的叹息中，彭磊如庞宽所愿地射在他体内。

彭磊一射出来，庞宽有了一种很可笑的终于大功告成的感觉，他一下就失去力气瘫倒在了彭磊身边。他没管自己爽没爽、射没射，只觉得心里空落落的，再多的性事也填不满他。庞宽干脆翻身下床，又穿上衣服，一点也没听彭磊在他身后喊他。枪都开完了，彭磊就别又傻逼兮兮地过来吹吹他的伤口哄着他说不疼不疼了。庞宽一瘸一拐地开门走了。出了门，庞宽把假发扯下来往公厕的垃圾桶里一扔。

“去他妈的一米七北京有钱会穿大傻妞儿吧”

沉寂许久的鼓楼一哥——彭磊又开始出窝，嚷嚷着要回来铲平鼓楼了。有好事儿的群众终于能对他进行现场采访了。

问：请问好长时间不出来以为你要跟女朋友结婚退圈呢做二十孝老公呢。

彭磊可是大言不惭地张嘴就咧咧：“什么婚姻啊，都是我艺术之路的绊脚石，我太不需要了。”

再问：你丫需要谁啊？

彭磊说：“庞宽就成，主要优点在于听话。”

庞宽听了这话只觉得没劲。坐在这儿听彭磊胡说八道，没劲；跟着彭磊在鼓楼混，没劲；和彭磊玩这乐队，也没劲。庞宽没有由来地觉着累了、疲了。他想，去他妈的吧，老子走了。

彭磊就像完全没意识到庞宽情绪不对似的，他看着庞宽接着说：

“我这辈子都不会跟一女孩儿结婚的。”

边上起哄的声音层出多穷，重点都放“一”字上，他们乱哄哄地说，那得跟多少人结啊？得祸祸多少大姑娘小媳妇啊？

彭磊又呲出他的耗子牙笑了笑，没再接话，他那双小眼睛长在庞宽身上了似的。他盯着庞宽，又假装随便地念叨一遍：

“我这辈子都不会跟一女孩儿结婚。”

最后还生怕他眼里的这个人听不懂似的，彭磊又小声念叨着强调了一遍：

“不和女孩儿。”

庞宽没接彭磊的下茬儿，踏踏实实地又坐下了，和以前一样带着笑看彭磊满嘴跑火车。


End file.
